Feelings are Powerful Things
by MortalAcademy
Summary: Julian opened his mouth a fortnight ago, and now Emma is acting strange, but why? That's when they found out something that will shock the pair of them.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the wonderful Cassandra Clare.  
><strong>AN:** I would very much appreciate reviews for this if anyone decides to read it! :3

* * *

><p>It had been a long, hard and very gruelling day in the training room of the Los Angeles Institute. The walls were made of dark wooden beams, while a high wooden apparatus was suspended in the rafters of the ceiling. A sheet of condensation had layered over the glass of the arched windows that lined the walls at different intervals. Emma and Julian had been training non-stop from when the light had rose over the horizon that morning, though it was very different from other training sessions. Everybody knew that Emma was the governing and dominating body between the two of them, she was always the one to call the shots and snap off orders. However the past few weeks and especially today was different, Julian had noticed, she was more reserved and kept her eyes concentrated on the weapon or task at hand. They were usually the closest pair within the whole household, they had been best friends and inseparable for as long as he could remember, but now it was different. She wasn't the same Emma. Though that could possibly be his own fault of declaring his undying love for her a little over a fortnight ago.<p>

Julian placed his seraph blade back up on it's rack that hung from the farthest wall, while Emma-as usual-placed her daggers and Cortana in a chest that was just beneath the rack. As he turned to walk away, Emma was stood chest to chest with him. Neither of them said anything, despite Julian wanting to question why she walked out without so much as a _'okay'_ when he opened up to her, he kept quiet watching the different emotions cross across her face. He knew she was beautiful, and no matter how much she denied his compliments and sly comments, he knew she knew it too. She'd had past relationships, so there was obviously something there that people liked. Except the difference was, was that he loved her.

Emma fidgeted with the daggers between he fingers, running her thumb across the edge of the blade with the skill not to cause injury. She stared up at Julian, her brown eyes bore into his mixture of blue and green if only for a second before she turned her attention elsewhere. It wasn't that she didn't see him the same way, because she did, it was just when he revealed everything in one go a fortnight ago, well it didn't sink in as the truth. She'd loved Julian for as long as she could remember, and now all of a sudden he's confessing his love for her. It was a little unbelievable, and even now she saw it as a lie. And that is what had caused this awkward rift between them. She stepped away and around him towards the trunk, lifting it's lid. She was surprised that he had moved at all, he was not nearly as stubborn as his brother's and sister's who very well would of stepped in her way. Julian was the different, the calm and gentle one, though he could fight with such passion and determination that it made her look at him in awe. At least when he wasn't looking.

Julian watched as she laid the daggers and Cortana carefully with ease into the bottom of the trunk and covered them with a linen cloth. She did this every time she used them, _a sort of tradition _he assumed. He saw the thoughts wavering across her features as she stood fidgeting prior to opening the box, and even though he never said a word, he could tell something big was bothering her. If anything yes he believed it was right that he told her of his feelings, though at the same time he didn't want to lose her and push away. He'd rather have her here and now as a friend and possible parabatai, than have to walk around on eggshells because of his slip of the tongue. Her long hair spiralled in kinked curls down her back as she turned and walked away towards the exit. He stared for a little while longer, until he hadn't realised what he'd done.

"Let go of me Julian. I mean it." Her voice cut through him, something between frustration and fatigue. He didn't know if it was he she was tired of, or the 9 hour training session. Despite her request his hand never faltered, if anything his grip tightened, if only a little. He stepped towards her, not entering her personal space, but close enough to show her that he wasn't going anywhere.

"I can't, Emma. Something is wrong and I can't bear to see you like this, you're distancing yourself from me and I don't like it. I know that is extremely selfish, but I've always had you." He released how much a petty child he sounded once the words passed his lips. It hadn't meant to sound so selfish and petulant, but it was a true comment, he had always had her. She'd always been a permanent fixture since their childhood, no matter what. Though he understood how different it all was now, now that he had to go and open his mouth.

"Julian, it's not that simple. You- You- What you said-" Julian took a sharp step backwards when he watched her whirl on her heel, glaring at him with a look that was as sharp as the daggers she just put away. He had never seen this side of her, this side she only ever used on demons or enemies. Never on him, he knew nothing more than to stay silent, not that she gave him any chance to speak.

"Julian, how do you expect me to be? All of my life I've grew up with you, we've shared everything, we've played together, we learnt everything together and we always had each others back. The amount of people who have met us and have told us they have never met a pair like us, and I thought the same. I could rely on you for anything, but now you've said what you did, I don't know what to think. I honestly don't think I can trust you any more, why would you say such things, after everything we've been through? Did Cristina tell you? I told her not to say a word, and now you know!" Julian looked rather hurt and confused at her words, though it was more of the latter. He hadn't spoken to Cristina in months, only the occasional 'hello' at events or when she visited the Institute. Though his mind kept going back to those 9 words _'I honestly don't think I can trust you any more._ He couldn't believe she'd say anything like that to him, ever. Despite how much hurt his heart was currently carrying from those few words that she spoke, he was more annoyed that he was getting blame for knowing something he didn't. He frowned at her, as she scowled in return and took a forceful step forward.

"Emma, what on earth are you talking about?! What the hell am _I_ suppose to _know_?!" He folded his arms expectantly. He knew he wasn't as stubborn as his siblings, but if something got under his skin he was one to stick it out to the bitter end. Emma's scowl turned to a glower at his words, and she took a few steps towards him, effectively into his personal space. He may not have as much as most, but his pride refused to let him step away.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, Blackthorn! I know that you know. I know that you know that I am in love with you. Though I must admit, I never expected the lies, teasing and tormenting. Why would you come to me and lie? Just to make me feel better? Well quite frankly, I would rather be hurt with the truth, than comforted with a lie." Julian felt his arms slacken and drop to his sides, along with his jaw which he was pretty such was at his feet. He honestly couldn't believe what he was hearing, Emma-the girl who he'd loved unconditionally for years had said she loved him back. But she assumed he was lying. Julian couldn't help it as a little smile split across his face, and he could see it was just going to enrage Emma more. He took a tentative step forward and grasped her forearms firmly, forcing her to look at him. He could feel her trying to pull away as her brow furrowed angrily and if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Emma, I need you to listen to me. This is a really simple concept but I guess it isn't to you so I'm going to attempt to explain it even though you're not listening to me." Julian spoke with such confidence in his next words, because whether or not she was listening to him, it wouldn't matter because he knew what his words meant, and how much truth they represented. He tugged her a little closer, despite her pulling and tugging in the opposite direction.

"I love you. I have loved you for years and nothing is going to change that. Cristina never said a word, you should know that because you've been by my side everyday for the past month or more. I didn't know that, well, I didn't know you loved me until now. You need to know and you need to listen to me, I am not lying when I say that I love you. I do love you, so you are going to have accept it in some form or other because I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you." While he was speaking he hadn't noticed Emma's pulling ceasing to a stop, nor did he noticed her hands holding onto his arms in return. A slight frown still sat on her features, creasing her brow, but she was more pliant in his hands. He smiled a small smile at her, hoping to get some emotion from her. She squinted one eye questioningly at him.

"You really didn't know? So I just blabbed that to you for the first time now, during an argument?" Emma's voice was no more than a shocked and embarrassed whisper as she tore her hands for his and covered her face. He could her mumbling things into he palms such as; 'oh my god' and 'this isn't happening', which only led him to chuckle a little. Before she had chance to make a sharp dash and escape, he tugged her into a tight embrace, her hands still covering her face against his chest. He kept a tight hold around her waist, while he ran his other hand across her hair soothingly.

"Emma, there is nothing to be embarrassed about. In all honesty, I wish you had told me sooner, I thought you hated me when I told you." It was a surprise, especially to hear her let out a little giggle into his chest, muffled slightly by his shirt. He watched as she moved her hands away from her face, turning them and began picking at his shirt. She was still mumbling to herself, very incoherently so he couldn't catch a word she was saying.

"You know, when you told me I was shocked, I never expected that from you. I never thought that you would love me, but when you told me I just wanted to launch myself at you and-" Emma turned a fine shade of red as the blush crept up onto her cheeks when she couldn't finish her sentence. He thought it was rather amusing and peculiar that the girl who was brave and outgoing could be brought to this. A quiet and shy little thing. Julian placed two fingers under her chin, making her look up at him and smiled when their eyes met.

"You wanted to what? Do this?" Julian gave her no room for an answer when he seized her off her feet, wrapping both of his arms tightly around her waist and pressing his lips to hers. He wasn't sure if she'd reciprocate and began to pull away, when he felt her fingers tighten into his hair, pulling him closer and effectively deeper into the kiss. Everything else was a blur, it was just him and Emma, nothing more. He pushed every ounce of longing and passion into the kiss, showing her how much he'd wanted to do it for. For every brush, bite and taste, Emma reciprocated with as much dominance and passion, it made Julian feel light headed.

When they finally separated for air, they were nothing more than a nose brush apart and he could see Emma's brown eyes sparkling as she smiled at him. He couldn't do anything but smile back at her, which turned into a grin. His arms around her waist never ceased on letting go, when Emma finally broke the electricity between them for a moment.

"Yes, that was what I wanted to do. Although, you did it a lot better. But really? Do you really love me?" Emma was looking at him, searching for an answer, which Julian knew he was all too willing to give, and would give for the rest of his life. He pulled her closer, as close as possible, placing a chaste kiss on her lips and nodded, smiling.

"I love you, Emma Carstairs. I will love you until the end of time, it's you and me. We're forever and nobody is coming between us." Julian was graced with the rarest and wonderful sight that only he got to see. Emma was smiling at him, a full smile, a grin showing every ounce of happiness within her. He returned it with as much happiness and love as possible, before capturing her lips again in a searing kiss. Her arms were clutched tightly around her neck, and all he could think was how he wouldn't let anyone come between them. This was it for him, it was Emma or nothing. Between kisses he heard her murmur against his lips "I love you too, Julian Blackthorn." and he knew then with those 6 words he was done for. There was no going back now, nor would he ever want too.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please<strong>


End file.
